


Family Troubles

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family Feels, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Someonr stop silly season pls, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Fernando is worried Stoffel will be upset with him after his retirement announcement.Nano and Jenson are more surprised to see Carlos at Stoffel's apartment as well, and then realise they should have worried over him too.(Or a McParents-Find-Out-Stoff-Has-A-Boyfriend fic which became immensely influenced by the events from today)





	Family Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been planning to write a fic about Stoffel/Carlos, and this seemed like the perfect moment :3
> 
> Very sad to hear Nando is leaving F1 :( I'm gonna miss his teamradios for sure!
> 
> Wishing him all the best with whatever he decides to do next!

Fernando curled up against Jenson’s side,both of them not speaking. Fernando had just announced his retirement from Formula One, and he felt conflicted. Jenson wasn’t sure what to say and simply cuddled the smaller man close. It was only that he heard Fernando take in a shaky breath that he gently lifted the Spaniard’s head.

“What’s wrong, love? Regretting it already?” he murmured. Fernando pressed his face in the Brit’s neck.

“It’s not that… it’s… remember when you told me to mention it to Stoffel that I was leaving, so he wouldn’t find out on social media..?” he whispered against Jenson’s skin. Jenson nodded.

“Yeah…” he wasn’t sure where this was going. Fernando shivered.

“I didn’t. I couldn’t do it. Dios mio, Stoff will find out on Twitter and h-he’ll hate me…” Fernando cried out, starting to panic. Jenson shushed him. 

“It’s okay, he’ll understand… I stayed around as well, I’m sure he’ll have faith you’ll stay.” Jenson tried to soothe. Fernando let out a sob.

“But I don’t want him to be upset…” Nando choked out. Jenson pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Let’s go to him.” he said resolutely. “You two need to talk.” Stoffel was staying in his apartment not to far away from them, and Jenson knew it would not only help Fernando, but their waffle as well. 

Jenson drove a rather apprehensive looking Nando over to the Belgian’s apartment. He was already halfway out the car again when Fernando grabbed his wrist.  
“Jenson…” he murmured, eyes wide. Jenson had never seen Fernando so lost. He linked their fingers, gently squeezing Nando’s hand.

“Come on, it’ll be okay.” 

~~

Stoffel was a little flusterwd when he opened the door, his eyes widening when he saw Nando and Jenson. 

“Hi…” he said. He seemed even more surprised when Nando didn’t immediately hug him and fuss over him as usual. Instead, it was Jenson who came forward, pulling him into a gentle embrace. Stoffel hugged back while peeking at Nando over the Brit’s shoulder. He pulled away, rolling his eyes as Jenson patted his cheek.

Stoffel gestured the two men to follow him inside, but while Jenson moved past him into the room, Nando stayed still at the door

“Nando?” Stoffel tried softly as Fernando still refused to come over to him. The Spaniard sighed and meekly followed after him. Jenson was already settled on the sofa, eying the two men in front of him

“I’m so sorry.” Fernando suddenly blurted out. Stoffel’s small smile fell completely, knowing what Nando meant.

“It’s okay.” he said softly. “I-I knew you would leave eventually…” he murmured. Fernando sighed.

“I know! But I should have told you! Not let you find out on Twitter…” he groaned. Stoffel coloured a little.

“Carlos knew, he told me.” he said. Fernando frowned, trying to ignore the way Jenson raised his eyebrow at him.

“You did tell Carlos but not Stoff?” he asked. Fernando huffed.

“He found out on his own, did not tell him.” Fernando said, before turning to Stoffel again. “But you talked to Carlos?” Nando asked. He had not even known the two were friends. 

Stoffel was about to answer, a blush now deep red on his cheeks, when someone sneezed, the sound coming from the bedroom. Jenson grinned widely.

“Who is there, Stoff?” he asked, taking a step towards the door. Stoffel quickly rushed forward, standing between the bedroom and the Brit.

“That eh… was me, I sneezed.” he stuttered. Fernando snorted, momentarily distracted from his worry. 

“Who is it?” Nando asked curiously. Stoffel opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find the words. He heard the door behind him slowly open, Carlos peeking out around it.

“Hola Nando, Jenson” he mumbled, eyes a little wide. He stepped closer to Stoffel, their shoulders brushing. Fernando and Jenson wordlessly stared at the two for a moment, before the latter burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, you two are like the younger versions of me and Nano!” he breathed out, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Fernando blinked in surprise but then suddenly giggled as well.

“They really are!” he snorted, looking at the blonde haired Belgian and the young Spaniard. “Is like looking in the mirror!” Carlos huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

“I hope not, would prefer not to look like you.” he grumbled. Stoffel tried to hide his smile behind his hand, but reached out to wrap an arm around the grumpy Spaniard’s waist.

“Calm down, Chili.” he murmured softly. Carlos shook his head but cuddled a little closer to Stoffel.

“Why, he’s leaving, no? Will not see him anymore after the summer anyways. He’s leaving us” he mumbled. Stoffel blinked in surprise, before looking at Nando. Carlos was stubbornly looking away from the older Spaniard and instead hiding his face in Stoffel’s shoulder.

Nando bit his lip. He now realised he should have worried more about Carlos. Stoffel had already seen Jenson leave, and might know a little better that this would not be the last they saw of him. Carlos, who had also known him much longer, clearly seemed to think Fernando would break all contact with him.

“Come here, chiquitos.” Fernando cooed, pulling both youngsters in his arms. “Am not leaving you. I promise.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to both their temples. Stoffel let out a shaky breath, hand clutching on to Fernando’s shirt. Carlos sniffled, bur calmed as he cuddled closer.

Jenson walked over as well, rubbing their backs.

“Yeah, Nano is right, we’ll call everyday, and make you come over for Christmas and in the summer and-” 

“Okay, okay! Enough, idiot.” Fernando chuckled. Jenson winked at him, kissing the tops of the youngsters head. 

Fernando squeezed them one last time before letting go, patting their cheeks. Jenson wrapped an arm around Nando’s waist with a soft smile, before looking at their two boys.

“Now, we need to know how this-” he gestured between Stoff and Carlos, “-happened, so get ready for an interrogation!” 

Stoffel and Carlos both groaned, but were smiling lightly as the four of them walked over to the couch. 

They would stay together, they wouldn’t get rid of Nando and Jenson so easily, not yet, and probably not ever.


End file.
